CHRONICLE OF DESTINY
by akanoshojo
Summary: crossover from SK & RO. Mainly about a young Mage named Tao Ren, and a great assassin named Asakura Yoh


**CHAPTER I**

**ASSASSIN AND MAGE**

One bright morning in GEFFEN, the town of Mage. As usual, this little boy, with golden eyes, lay in the field, not far from Geffen, with his poring.

"Ren…"

"Ren…"

Another boy came to the field, this boy had a green hair and green eyes. He looks very close to the golden eyes boy.

"Ah…good…good morning Lyserg. This is a lovely morning" Ren tried to smiled nicely at his friend

"The teacher is looking for you" the boy told him sternly. Ren look at him for before picking up his poring and walked away.

"Let's go Bason" He told his little poring. "He would be angry if we didn't obey it." Ren run a long the field, to the town. Before he reached the town, someone is standing in the front of him. And next to him, was a short boy and a vicious looking Isis.

"Eh…who are you?" Ren asked him. Wel, since Ren is always stay in the town, he never meet an assassin before.

"Do you want to know who I am? My name is Asakura Yoh, the great assassin from Morroc. And I am not gonna tell you my name and where I came from"

"But sir…you had told me about your identity" Ren smiled at him. Yoh fell down, and a big sweat drops was in the head of his short friend and the isis.

"Well, since you know my name…I had to…." Yoh was cut off when Ren suddenly pulled his hands and run away so they were far from Geffen.

"I know! You're going to take me to the island of Byalan right!!!!" Ren look at him. Yoh was annoyed, until ren talked again "if you take me there, you can do anything you want to me" Yoh look at ren's face.

Even Ren looks like a happy person. But for yoh, who had learn a lot about the eyes and the sight of a human, can tell that Ren…doesn't have a spark of life in his eyes. The golden eyes looks very dull, and yoh could tell there is a pain, and deep sadness in the eyes of the boy.

The short boy and the isis followed them from behind. Yoh turned to his friend.

"So Yoh-kun, what's your planning to do?" The short boy (I mean very short priest) ask Yoh.

"we are going the byalan island, Manta, just like the boy want it"

"Is that the better idea?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know, but wherever we go…I can tell the boy is want to get killed"

"What"

"I can see it through his eyes. The boy want to get died somewhere, but that's just the part of the job the client asking us to do"

Lyserg looked annoy, he keeps waiting for the boy, but he doesn't come. Next to him, was a knight named Horo-Horo.

"We better looked for him"

"I HAD CALLED THAT KID YOU KNOW!!"

"But he doesn't came"

"Do you want to looking for him?"

"OF course it's my duty to…"

"YOU CARE A LOT TO THAT BOY"

"Lyserg…you know that Ren was in my…."Horo tried to explain, but the anger from the heart of the green haired boy was too much

"Ok! Find that jerk….find your little Ren" Lyserg turn around, and left horo in his confusion.

Lyserg sat down, his mind was screw up.

"Ren…always Ren…" he grumbled. Lyserg actually had a felling to Horo, but Horo himself, was just to busy taking care of Ren. That's the reason why he never polite to Ren. Know, he keeps thinking the way to hurt the boy, making him cry or suffer. Then, Lyserg stop thinking and started to mumbled.

"How could I think about torturing him, Ren is weak and need friends, not foe or rival, oh…forgive me Ren…for being so rude to you"

Lyserg stands up, then he walked to the field of Geffen, the place where Ren used to play. He decided to apologized for his attitude this morning, he can be nice to Ren on that tim, just because Horo asked him to called ren he became rude to the Chinese.

"Ren…"

Liserg looked around, then he saw ren was taking by the assassin. He was strucked by panic. He run away right to Horo.

"HORO!"

"What's happen ?"

"Someone is taking Ren!!"

"Wh…what?!"

"Yes…an assassin with a short priest and an Isis"

"I know! Come down lyserg, I know who he is"

"What we're going to do"

"Calm down Lyserg! We're going to catch this guy"

"You know who he is?"

"Everyone know him…don't you realize who he is?"

"He…OH No!! He…He…"

"Yes… he's an assassin, he had a speciality to kiiled someone on the place he asked to"

"he's great assassin Asakura. The horrible asakura"

"Yes. And all we can do is find out the place where ren want to go"

"Ren told me that he want to go to and island the island that looks like a skull"

"I know that1! C'mon we had to go!! There's no time"


End file.
